1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems of provisioning network elements.
2. Background Art
The provisioning of network elements generally corresponds with a process in which network elements, such as but not limited to those having capabilities to communicate, receive, and/or otherwise exchange electronic information over networks are assigned a network address and instructed to operate according to any number of parameters specified within a set of provisioning instructions. The network address provides a designation to facilitate network communications and the provisioning instructions define any number of operating characteristics and parameters associated with the element's interaction with the network and other operations it may perform.
Global provisioning of network attached devices is usually a very complex process. IP addresses are usually either configured manually or assigned by a local DHCP server. Global monolithic systems to provision a large number of devices can be very complex and usually do not offer the desired level of reliability. They are often based on proprietary interfaces that makes them difficult to evolve and integrate with third party applications.